The Origin of Team Steam
by Storm Dragon Wolf Princess
Summary: This is how Team Steam started. Team Steam is a Pokémon rescue team led by Stormpert and Flamer. Stormpert is a human who lives in the Pokémon world until she is transported to the world of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Once there she takes on the form of a Mudkip.


Author's Note: Well it happened Hell froze. I say this because on my pro it use to say that Hell would freeze over if I started writing and I have.

**The Origin of Team Steam**

Summary: This is how Team Steam started. Team Steam is a Pokémon rescue team led by Stormpert and Flamer. Stormpert is a human who lives in the Pokémon world until she is transported to the world of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Once there she takes on the form of a Mudkip.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything associated with it.

* * *

Chapter 1: There are Two Pokémon Worlds

Deep within Ilex forest, there was a village. In this village lived a five-year old girl who planned to become a Pokémon trainer when she turned ten. She had amber eyes, short white wavy hair, and her skin was a fair shade . Her name was Stormpert Mudwolf and she was currently sleeping contentedly in her room. As the sunlight of a spring morning finally filtered into her room she woke up.

"Morning, already?" Stormpert mumbled as she blinked her eyes a few times. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, she got out of bed and changed from her pj's to some day clothes. The pj's were a tan shirt, handed down from her dad, and a pair of brown pants. The day clothes, however, consisted of blue jeans, a black short-sleeved tee-shirt, and white socks. On the front of the shirt was a picture of a Swampert. She then left her room and headed down a set of stairs that lead to a living room. Once there, she turned right and walked through a doorway that lead to the dining room. It was there that she spotted her mom and dad.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad," Stormpert said with a smile and a wave that probably wasn't seen for her parents had their backs turned to her. Stormpert's dad had short spiky light red hair, amber eyes, and slightly tanned skin. His clothes consisted of a dark green tee-shirt and blue jeans. He was setting on one of the three bar stools that were near the snack bar that doubled as a breakfast nook. Her mom was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast. The stove would had been viewable if it wasn't for the fact that she was standing in front of it. Stormpert's mom looked like an adult version of her daughter. The only difference was her clothes. They consisted of a white apron, a light blue skirt and a light blue tee-shirt.

"Morning, daughter," Both of Stormpert's parents said, as she jumped up to get on a stool. She then moved her legs so that she was setting properly. Once she was done moving, her dad got up long enough to scoot the stool in some. A few minutes later, Stormpert's mom placed three plates in front of the stools and then left the kitchen. She then sat on the third stool. This put Stormpert happily between her parents.

"Okay, dig in," Stormpert's mom said with a smile and then all three of them started eating their breakfast. The breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs with cheese, two slices of bacon, and a biscuit smelled delicious. There was butter in easy reach for those who wanted it and a knife was on top of it. Stormpert took a small bite of her biscuit before deciding that it didn't need butter. She then finished eating the biscuit. After that she ate the bacon and then the eggs. She then reached for a small glass of orange juice that was near her plate.

"Is it alright if I play outside?" Stormpert asked, in expectant anticipation, after drinking the juice. Her parents looked at each other before giving a nod. Stormpert smiled and then got off the stool and ran for the door.

"Be sure to take, Blizzard, with you. I don't want you to be running into any wild Pokémon without someone to protect you," Stormpert's dad yelled after her, before she was out of hearing range.

"Okay." Stormpert yelled back and made sure to grab the Great ball, that contained Blizzard, from its place among the twelve different Poke balls that were on a shelf near the front door. She then threw the ball and a white Noctowl, with gray eyebrows, gray triangles on its chest, gray rings around its eyes, black wings, and a black tail, came out of it. This Noctowl belonged to Stormpert's dad and was named Blizzard for its colors reminded him of a snowstorm.

"Dad, wants you to watch over me," Stormpert said before opening the door and heading outside. The Noctowl nodded and followed Stormpert outside.

"Noct." The Noctowl hooted before taking to the sky. It would fly just high enough to keep an eye on her and yet still be seen if she looked up. After watching Blizzard take to the air, Stormpert ran off to play in the forest that her home village was surrounded by.

After a few hours Stormpert had come to the shore of a lake that was next to the main path that trainers took when they wanted to travel through Ilex Forest. From where Stormpert was standing it was possible to look across the lake and see this path. Most trainers, however, wouldn't see her because of the trees that bordered most of the lake.

Stormpert sat at the shore and fiddled with some grass until she had made a grass whistle. She then blew on it and a few wild Pokémon came to hear her play. And, though she did not know it at the time, one of these Pokémon was a Mew that had traveled from another Pokémon world in search of someone who could help it save its home world.

_Could this be the one that can find Meloetta and end its song of chaos._ The Mew thought as it listened to Stormpert's tune. When Stormpert finished her song all of the Pokémon, except Mew and Blizzard, left. _Now is the time to act,_ Mew thought, as it swooped down and landed in Stormpert's lap.

Mew waved its fingers back and forth until they started to glow. This move was known as Metronome. Stormpert and Mew disappeared instantly for the Metronome had forced Mew to use Teleport.

_Oh no._ Blizzard thought as it started searching the forest for Stormpert. Every so often it would hoot the word Noctowl, or parts of it, as it called out desperately for Stormpert in the only language it could speak, the language of Pokémon. It had no idea that Stormpert had been transported to another world. One where Pokémon are the main race and they live in small towns or dungeons that constantly changed their layouts. Three hours later Blizzard returned home alone, while Stormpert woke up to her new surroundings and form.

* * *

Author's Note: If you want to find out what happens next then you are going to have to wait for the next chapter. Until then, please leave me a review and follow this story so that you will know when my next chapter is out. If you have any ideas, for plot or characters, please let me know and I will be sure to credit you when and if I use them. Also thank you AreiaCananaid and Yami no Nokutan for beta reading this chapter.


End file.
